La canción que no termina
by ladyluna10
Summary: Fic dedicado a todas las grandes amistades y, en especial, a la de Albus y Rose, que se comprenden como nadie. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling y la canción en la que está inspirado el fic es de Maldita Nerea.

Aviso: ** _Este fic participa en el Tercer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"_**.

N/A: Tenía muchísimas ganas de que saliera esta canción en el reto (la he nominado tres veces y menos mal que por fin decidió salir) por dos motivos. El primero, porque creo que _La canción que no termina_ es la canción de amistad más bonita del mundo (hacen falta más canciones así que hablen del apoyo incondicional y de las relaciones de amigos, en serio) y tenía muchísimas ganas de reflejar un poco de la amistad de Rose y Albus (que son BFF y me da igual lo que diga TCC) a través de esta. El segundo, porque, desde el mismo momento que se me ocurrió este fic tan especial (por así llamarlo), quise dedicárselo a una persona concreta que sabe perfectamente quién es y a quien le va a gustar bastante este fic (o eso espero). No voy a escribir nada por aquí porque la historia habla por sí misma y espero que este trocito de la vida cotidiana de Albus y Rose te saque una sonrisa y te recuerde a (¿para qué voy a mentir?) nosotros.

* * *

 _Dedicado a todas las grandes amistades y a aquellos que nos sacan una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos._

* * *

Rose miraba fijamente a la nada mientras se mordía el labio y jugaba con la cucharilla en su taza de café. Albus, sentado justo en frente, suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de atreverse a decir nada.

–Menuda putada.

–Sí, la verdad es que sí –la chica sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Estás bien?

–Supongo. No es para tanto, es solo que creía que Scorpius y yo acabaríamos juntos, ¿sabes? Nunca me imaginé que esto pasaría, aunque ahora que lo pienso era algo evidente, ¿no? Lleva años con este juego y ya se ha cansado de él y se ha ido con otra. No es como si hubiéramos tenido algo siquiera.

–Ya…

Ambos suspiraron y apartaron la mirada. Albus todavía no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto. Hacía tiempo que había empezado a creer que Scorpius había cambiado y que, finalmente y después de tantos años esperando, su prima y él acabarían saliendo pero, al parecer, se había equivocado por completo.

–Merlín, ¿por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?

–No siempre te pasan.

–Claro que sí –lo miró con el ceño fruncido–. Te cuento todos mis dramas, sabes que tengo razón.

–Es solo una mala racha.

–¿De 21 años?

–Deja de exagerar.

Hizo una bolita con una servilleta y se la tiró, haciendo que ella le dedicara una mirada indignada y se la devolviera.

–Sigo teniendo café en la taza y puede acabar en tu cabeza.

–Qué miedo.

Rose sonrió levemente y puso los ojos en blanco. Albus la sacaba de sus casillas a menudo, pero era uno de los mejores amigos que tenía –si no el mejor– y no podía imaginarse su vida sin él. Aunque en momentos como ese lo colgaría bocabajo de un árbol.

–En serio, Rose, no te preocupes por eso. Ya encontrarás a alguien y, si no, pues no pasa nada –se encogió de hombros y ella arrugó un poco el ceño–. Pero vaya, que solo tienes 21 años. Deberías pensar en divertirte y ya está.

–¿Como haces tú?

–Por supuesto.

–Ya, claro. Y, ¿qué tal con Caroline por cierto? –Sonrió de medio lado. Por mucho que su primo fuera de alma libre, al final siempre acababa encontrando pareja. Solo esperaba que esta chica no le rompiera el corazón. Todavía recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado tras su última ruptura y no quería que tuviera que volver a pasar por aquello. Le lanzaría un par de maldiciones a la chica si las cosas terminaban de nuevo así.

–Muy bien –contestó, con una sonrisa tonta que demostraba lo enamorado que estaba de su novia.

–Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros, en serio.

–Al final, cuando menos te lo esperas, la vida te sorprende.

–O te da una hostia –añadió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros. Cogió de nuevo su taza y le dio otro sorbo.

–Eres muy pesimista.

–El karma me odia.

–El karma no existe y, si existe, es una auténtico capullo –replicó Albus–. A las buenas personas no les pasan cosas buenas porque sí.

–Véase mi caso.

–Deja de compadecerte.

Rose quiso replicar que no se estaba compadeciendo, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua. No es que le gustara compadecerse, pero no podía evitar quejarse después de tantos meses de mala suerte.

–Es que siempre soy esa a la que todo el mundo acaba por tomarle el pelo –suspiró–. Creo que soy demasiado buena.

–No, tú eres tonta y punto.

–¡Eh!

–Es la verdad, Rose. Al final, de tanto poner la otra mejilla, te quedarás sin cara.

–Pero es que si seguimos con el ojo por ojo, el mundo acabará ciego.

Albus suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Con todo el daño que le habían hecho a Rose y seguía igual, bueno, no exactamente igual. Confiaba menos en las personas, le costaba más abrirse a ellas y conocer a gente nueva.

–¿Sabes? A veces creo que deberías volverte más mala por así decirlo. ¿Es que no te han hecho ya suficiente daño? ¿Por qué no cambias de actitud? ¡No dejes que los demás sigan jugando contigo como hasta ahora!

–Si yo lo intento, pero es que no me sale –se defendió–. Además, la vida no va a mandarte nada que no puedas superar. Me he dado cuenta con eso después de todas estas calamidades.

El pelinegro la miró unos instantes y cambió completamente su expresión. Apretó los labios, tratando de contener la risa a duras penas y la chica frunció el ceño y lo fulminó levemente con la mirada.

–¿Ahora eres filósofa?

–Por Merlín, ¿por qué somos amigos?

–Somos familia, es lo que tiene –él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

–Te odio.

–Pues yo a ti te quiero. Además, no te lo crees ni tú.

Los dos empezaron a reír sin poder evitarlo. Las cosas siempre eran así de sencillas entre ellos y, aunque ya no se veían tanto como hacía unos años y quizás hablaban menos, esto únicamente hacía que aprovecharan más el tiempo que pasaban juntos y era algo que Rose agradecía. No cambiaría los momentos con Albus por nada, era probablemente la persona que mejor la comprendía en el mundo y uno de los pocos que le decían las cosas claras y sin edulcorantes. Daba igual de qué se tratara, él siempre sabía qué decir y cómo sacarle una sonrisa y había conseguido que momentos realmente amargos lo fueran un poco menos. Como cuando fue a recogerla al centro de Londres porque había ido a ver a Scorpius, él la había dejado tirada y ella le envió un patronus diciéndole que se sentía fatal –por lo que él acudió sin tardar y la paseó por la ciudad durante 45 minutos hasta que se calmó y pudo regresar a su casa en un estado aceptable– o cuando la tuvo que consolar mientras lloraba borracha porque Scorpius había vuelto a darle esperanzas para después decirle que solo eran amigos. Tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa. Al final siempre acababa sufriendo por el rubio –no entendía muy bien por qué, ella siempre había sido una chica dura, pero las cosas con Scorpius eran siempre tan complicadas que no podía evitar romperse de vez en cuando– y Albus tenía que recoger los pedazos que quedaban de ella. A veces eso le preocupaba bastante ya que temía agobiarlo con sus problemas y que acabara por hartarse de ella o creer que solo lo necesitaba cuando estaba triste o le pasaba algo y necesitaba ayuda. Porque aquello no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Albus era una de las primeras personas en las que pensaba tanto cuando tenía algún problema, como cuando era feliz. Cuando le pasaba algo bueno, era siempre uno de los primeros a las que se lo contaba.

Solo esperaba que él supiera que podía apoyarse en ella de la misma forma, tal y como había hecho en el pasado.

–¿Quieres dar una vuelta? –Sugirió él entonces.

–Sí, pagamos y nos vamos.

* * *

Estuvieron paseando, charlando y bromeando el resto de la tarde. Rose insultó un rato a Scorpius y repitió unas cinco veces más que no entendía cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que las cosas cambiarían y que él no se iría con otra –porque, para ser una Ravenclaw, era a veces un poco ingenua– y Albus le contó algunas de sus últimas aventuras. Siempre que salía con sus amigos de la Academia de Aurores le pasaban cosas completamente surrealistas y acababa metido en unos líos impresionantes que hacían que Rose no pudiera parar de reír. Si es que lo que no le pasara a alguno de ellos dos, no le pasaba a nadie.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de la chica, donde él siempre la dejaba, y se quedaron un poco más hablando.

–¿Hasta cuándo no te veré entonces?

–Pues tengo que volver el lunes a la Academia y no sé cuándo volveré –contestó Albus, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta resignación–. ¿Tú vas a estar por aquí?

–Cuando el Ministerio me lo permita. Últimamente estoy saturada de trabajo y voy prácticamente de la oficina a casa y de casa a la oficina –Rose suspiró sin poder evitarlo–. Pero casi que mejor porque así no le doy vueltas a la cabeza y estoy más tranquila, ¿sabes?

–Bueno, pero no te agobies –sonrió al decir aquello–. Eres muy inteligente, te irá bien de sobra.

–A ti también.

–La Academia es difícil así que poco a poco.

–Ni que tuvieras prisa –lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de señalar el edificio con la cabeza–. Lo mejor será que entre ya, pero vamos hablando, ¿vale? No te pierdas mucho.

–Sabes que estoy un poco desconectado del mundo…

–Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo. Menos mal que yo soy de las que da mucho la lata. Soy casi tan preguntona como mi madre.

–Ya lo sé y me alegra que te lo tomes tan bien. Hay gente que se molesta.

–Bueno, después de tantos años soportándote supongo que estoy acostumbrada a tus idas y venidas.

Ambos rieron y, finalmente, se abrazaron. Y Rose suspiró porque los abrazos de Albus eran de sus preferidos en el mundo. Porque la abrigaban cuando fuera hacía frío; porque la protegían de todo lo malo; porque la hacían sentir que, por un momento, todo estaba bien. Y por eso su primo siempre sería una de sus personas preferidas en el universo y aquella a la que volvería cada vez que se sintiera perdida y necesitara que alguien la trajera de vuelta a la realidad y le recordara quién era.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
